


Worship In The Bedroom

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes to church and Seth finds religion his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship In The Bedroom

It’s been so damn long since Vanessa and the bathroom at the Big Kahuna Burger. Seth realizes this after his first week with Kate. And it’s been a dry road since then what with the whole five years of prison thing.  
Kate likes to go to the chapel on Sundays but he has never been a religious man. So when she’s gone, he closes the blinds to their motel room, sits on the bed, and does what a man must do in desperate times.  
He thinks about Kate as he pumps his hand around his cock .He wants to be buried inside of her. He wants to play with her breasts, and to know that she is wet because of him.  
He wants to hear her scream his name as he thrusts against her small form. And then, he thinks, he’d like to watch her ride him.  
“Kate!” Seth calls into the darkness of the room.  
The sound of laughter makes him look up. Kate leans against the motel door with a smirk on her face. Seth sits up abruptly and strategically covers himself with a nearby pillow. “Shit. Shit. I thought you were at church. Christ, Kate.”  
She rolls her eyes. “It started raining.”  
She gestures to the window where sure enough, a storm is brewing outside. Seth goes to grab his pants but she clears her throat. “You know, I could help you with that if you wanted.” She gestures to his cock, still hidden by the pillow.  
He hardens at the thought of her helping him. “You’re too young, Kate.”  
“You didn’t think so when you were jerking off to me just now.”  
He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. “Good point.”  
She shrugs. “I learned a whole lot more than just kissin’ in the back of that church, Seth.” Seth groans, muttering curses underneath his breath, but he removes the pillow anyway. Kate walks over to him and gets on her knees.  
She takes his cock in her hand lightly tracing it with her fingertips. “Shit,” Seth exclaims as he comes undone while Kate kisses his member. “Fuck. Yeah. Give it to me, Kate. That’s my girl.” Kate goes from kissing him innocently to licking the tip of him and fuck, Kate.  
She stands up again, wiping her mouth and kisses him on the lips. She tastes like him and it makes Seth want to return the favor. “Lay down on the bed for me Katie-cakes. I want to taste you.” She smiles and lays on the edge of the bed, wiggling her way out of her pants.  
Seth kisses her just right above her hip bone and he slowly works her underwear off her until they are left on the floor. He rubs circles, slowly, on her clit. Kate moans. He kisses her mound and watches as Kate falls apart in a spectacular fashion.  
He pulls her to him until there is nothing but their skin against each other and the sound of her gasping while her cock rocks against her. He’s not religious no. But as he takes her inside of him he finds religion in his own way.


End file.
